Who?
by Brooksinator
Summary: What if Kate had a daughter. What if she appeared in the waiting room, after Kate's shot. Even weirder she is real close to Castle and sees him as a father figure. What will the team think and how will Kate handle the team finding out and getting shot. AU


**A/N: Okay, so I know this is pretty AU but I was just wondering how things would go if Kate had a daughter. And this is the result. I hope you like it and if anyone reading this is also reading my HP story I am almost done with the second chapter but I needed a break so I wrote this. I hope you like it and review!**

Richard Castle, Alexis Castle, Martha Rodgers, Detective Kevin Ryan, Medical Examiner Lanie Parish, and Detective Javier Esposito sat gathered together waiting for news on the injured member of their family, Kate Beckett. Detective Beckett of the NYPD had been shot at the funeral of Captain Roy Montgomery and was now undergoing surgery. Esposito was holding a crying Lanie trying to calm her down, Ryan was calling Jim Beckett informing him of what happened to his daughter, and Castle was making a hushed call in the corner to someone. Both men had finished their calls and Lanie was somewhat calmed down when a young lady walked into the waiting room. Tear tracks stained her cheeks, her eyes were red and puffy, she was wearing sweatpants and a large t-shirt and her eyes were scanning the room looking for someone, but that is not what caught everyone's attention it was the fact the girl carried a remarkable resemblance to Kate Beckett. While everyone else was staring at her trying to figure out who she was and why she was there as soon as Castle saw her he popped out of his seat.

"Rick!" The girl finding who she was obviously looking for dropped the bag she was holding and started walking towards Rick, as he started walking towards her. What shocked them all though was when he picked her up and she buried her face in his neck letting out heart wrenching sobs, while Rick had silent tears running down and his cheeks he rocked her back and forth repeating 'I'm so sorry Peanut'. She raised her head as he sat down with her and looked at him with lost, frightened, and pitiful eyes.

"What happened? She was just supposed to go to the funeral and then come home; she wasn't supposed to get shot. What happened to her?" she asked her voice hoarse from all the crying and sobbing she had done.

Rick looked at her not wanting to tell her what had happened but knowing she needed to hear it he took a deep breath and began, "We were at the funeral and she was at the podium speaking and I saw a glint and I knew it was a gun, I just- God none of this would have happened if I hadn't dug into her mother's case, if I had chosen someone else for to follow, if I-"

SMACK. The room gasped as they saw the girl slap Castle across the face.

"SHUT UP! This is not your fault you did not pull the trigger to shoot her. It wouldn't have mattered if you came along or not sooner or later Mom would have looked into the case again and maybe she would have got hurt and maybe she wouldn't have but there is no way to know. Stop blaming yourself and stop thinking what you're thinking!"

"I'm not thinking anything," Rick feebly protested.

"Yes you are. You're thinking of running off and not following Mom anymore. You and Mom love each other and she would want you to stay and if you won't do it for her do it for me. You're the closest thing I have to a dad and I won't just let you walk away. You may think you already hurt me and mom, but her getting shot is nothing compared to how we would feel if you left and you know that. So get those stupid thoughts out of your head," she finished with a glare that could kill. She turned around still in his arm to look at all the others who had been listening and watching what was going on between the two.

"Yes Dr. Parish?" she asked seeing how the medical examiner looked like she was about to bust from all the questions she was holding in.

"Who are you?" was the first thing that burst out of her mouth followed by other questions that came out so fast they weren't understandable.

"I kinda thought that would be obvious but I guess not. I'm Madison Johanna Beckett, you can call me Anna," she said

"Wait, Beckett has a daughter? How did we not know this?" everyone asked together.

"Well Rick knew, but that might just be because he's too nosy for his own good and that we met accidentally a few years ago when he stopped by Mom's place and I was there. Alexis and Martha knew too, but only because Rick didn't want to keep something so big from them," Anna said.

"So you knew Beckett had a daughter and you never told us? Man I thought we were your bros, we played Halo together," Esposito whined looking shocked.

"You never asked. And anyways I know a lot of stuff about her that you guys don't know," Rick retorted.

"Mom would have killed him if he told anyone she didn't know how to tell you. She didn't tell you when you guys first started to work together because she is way to protective ever since some guy kidnapped me when I was about ten, but me and Rick were getting close to getting her to tell you about me, but Grandma's case really shook her up," she explained trying to find a more comfortable position in Rick's lap.

Lanie was looking at them when she noticed how comfortable they were together and how Anna called Castle, Rick. "So how close are you two exactly and what about Kate? Should we be expecting little Caskett babies running around anytime soon?"

"Well I personally wouldn't mind having a little brother or sister-"

"I wouldn't mind one either, for the record," Rick interrupted.

"Neither would Rick, but mom can be a little slow on the uptake when it comes to Rick. No matter how hard I try to get Mom to see they need to be together something happens and ruins my hard work, it gets super annoy-"

Anna was cut off when the doctor walked in with a grime look on his face.


End file.
